


The Movie Night

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [11]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which best friends who kiss, Davey and Romeo have a movie night and Spot begins planning step two of his four step plan.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Movie Night

"Davey, come on! Just tonight." Romeo pleaded as Davey pretended to read a book.

"What do I get out of it then?" Davey looked up from his book after listening to Romeo's whining.

"A kiss." 

"I already get those. As you said we are best friends who kiss and make-out." 

"Please!" 

Davey stared at the pouting boy for a few seconds before he caved,"Fine, we can a have a movie night. Now I believed you said that I would get a kiss." 

Romeo moved quickly and planted a gentle kiss on Davey's lips. After a few seconds, he broke apart and the jumped up to start setting up for their impromptu movie night.

Davey let his head fall back against the couch as he thought about whatever he and Romeo were right now. He wasn't able to think about it for long as Romeo cane rushing into the room with his hands full of DVDs. "Davey, go get the chocolate and ice cream from the kitchen while I set this up."

"Shall I also get us some beer?"

"Please." Davey walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with his hands full of chocolate, a box of ice cream and some bottles of beer. He set them down on the table and then sat down while Romeo was putting the first movie in.

"Of course you chose a James Bond movie."

Romeo grinned,"What else would we start the night off with? One of your romantic movies. I think not."

"You told me that you liked the movies I watched!" Davey exclaimed.

"I wasn't lying. I just think that you should start to watch other movies."

Davey shot a glare at Romeo but he didn't say anything else. After watching the movie for around forty minutes, he asked,"How can you like this?"

"You are telling me that you don't like this?" Romeo looked offended.

"Maybe. It is just fighting and car scenes. How can someone like that?' Davey took a bit of the chocolate on the table in front of him.

"I really need to make you watch more modern films. After this I am going to put on a movie that came out last year."

Davey realised that he was seriously regretting agreeing to the movie night. He hoped that Romeo wouldn't demand that they have one every week otherwise he would move out immediately. 

Romeo grinned at Davey's expression, as he was turning back to the movie his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the message he got before he said,"It seems that Kath proposed to Sarah."

"Really?"

"Yep. Have a look." Davey took the phone and looked at the picture that showed Sarah on one knee holding a ring upto the Katherine. The two were in the restaurant where they had their first date.

"Two weeks, one day and two hours until their engagement party. I can say that from experience. The time until Spot and Race get together is four months, seventeen days and three hours." 

Romeo laughed as they started to watch the TV again.

\--------

Spot grinned as he looked at the picture of Sarah and Katherine in the restaurant. He turned to Race and said,"Step two is in motion."

"Step two is?" Race questioned as he eat a slice of pizza.

"If I am correct then Romeo and Davey should have nicknames for each other. Sarah and Katherine's engagement party shall show me if that is true. Now I need to call Mush." Spot dialed Mush's number and as soon as the other answered he said,'Step two is in motion."

Race shook his head as he went back to his pizza.


End file.
